Numerous types of containers, in combination with sealing caps therefor, have heretofore been devised, and some have provided for ease of removal of the closing and sealing cap from the container.
The containers and their closure caps can be constructed of different materials, and the specific structures differ substantially, as regards the intercoaction of stopper and sealing means with access openings for the containers.
Different types of containers, having different types of closures, and adapted to contain small quantities of materials are found in numerous different specific forms and configurations. The manner in which the containers are opened is of substantial significance, especially in regards to those containers adapted for use in the medical field for containment of medicines, serums or the like. In addition to ease of opening, the structures must insure against breakage and/or contamination of the contents of the container.
Some such combination containers and closures have not fully met the requirements or desires of users in various usage fields. Some of the prior constructions have been complicated and expensive in construction. Other constructions have introduced problems of breakage when opening for access to the contents thereof.
Principally, the present invention is directed to a closure cap and sealing means for containers which will permit integral removal of the cap and a closure seal from, for example, a serum vial, prior to filling of a syringe from the vial, or other types of containers requiring ease of, and safe removal of, the caps from the containers.
The present invention has the capability of broad areas of use but, principally, the invention is directed to a new type of metal, or metal/plastic, cap which, when sealed to a container in the nature of a serum vial, allows the so-closed and sealed vial to be opened easily, rapidly, and with a substantial guarantee of the absence of breakage of the container material. Other obvious uses of the concepts and teachings of the invention will be readily apparent.
While the present invention will be specifically described in preferred constructional forms, the invention, obviously, is not limited as regards function and/or the specifics of the construction. Variations in use, and specifics of constructional details and materials, will be obvious and within the scope of the invention.
As will be noted in the following detailed description, and disclosure of preferred embodiments of the invention, specifically different forms and details are provided on the disclosed embodiments, and variations within the scope of the invention can be effected.